


When I'm With You

by rororeiko



Series: Arashi/Simple Plan Song Fics [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems as he'll never get a chance to play a part of Ohno's private life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "When I'm With You" by Simple Plan

This marks the hundred millionth time Ohno turned his offer down to grab a meal together. And it frustrates him.  
Of course they have eaten out together, although it took him twelve years to go out twice just by themselves. And he figures that it’ll take him another twelve years to make that busy man to space out a little time to go out with him again.  
But it has been impossible to ask Ohno out in his private time for Nino for several reasons.

First, he can’t fit in with any of Ohno’s hobbies.  
It’s fine if Ohno’s halfway through his art creations; he could sit quietly in a corner playing a game or doing something else.  
But it was fishing. And Nino hated fishing for another several reasons.  
He’d get seasick on the boat, he couldn’t eat raw food or clams, he detested the sunshine and outdoors and he hated this hobby because Ohno could go with anyone willing to, like Chinen.

Second, Ohno always turns him down. No matter if it’s a private date or invitations to his apartment alone.  
The old man isn’t that into games like his mother and would rather spend time on hobbies of his own.  
And he’d use those unbelievable excuses he had been reusing ever since Nino knew him.

Third, Ohno never let him inside his house.  
Okay, Ohno did live with his parents so it would be inconvenient if he dropped by every now and then, but he almost exploded when he knew Jun successfully entered Leader’s mysterious home. And because of fishing!!

There was no way for him to budge into Ohno’s private life using the same method he had used to budge his way into Ohno’s personal space: doing it constantly and continuously. Though the older man tolerated him with skinship, it was a different story when it came to private time.

But that doesn’t stop Nino from trying to pry into Ohno’s heart. He’s been experimenting different ways over more than fifteen years and Ohno is just one of the obsessions he doesn’t plan to give up on, not after all those attempts.


End file.
